8 Nights
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: The story of Ron and Kim's first Hanukkah together. Part of the KPTV Universe. Will Kim and Ron have to bank on the miracle of Hanukkah repeating itself? FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is part of the KPTV universe. It tells the story of Kim and Ron's first Hanukkah together as husband and wife.

Disclaimer: KP and Co. belongith to Disney.

Remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Responce. In that order.

* * *

**8 Nights**

First Night

Damn villains. Damn, stupid villains. It was always something. It always had to be something. He couldn't have just some time off at home with his wife. No, of course not, they had to go on a mission. They had to do their thing. They had to save the world. They had to step up when no one else was willing to do the job. Global Justice couldn't even do the job that they had been formed to do! That jackass Will Du was at the top of his "Hate them very much right now" list. Pompous as they come. He even called him and his wife a bunch of amateurs. And his wife, who was now almost four weeks pregnant with his child, was out here, risking her life, doing what she does best.

Ron Stoppable sighed. It was the first night of Hanukkah. He should be at home with his wife and parents playing with the same top he had used since he was a child, honoring the history of his people and celebrating the miracle Hanukkah. Lighting the first candle on the menorah and finally getting a chance to tell his parents that Kim was expecting a child.

Instead, here he was, trapped in a cave with Kim outside of Dementor's Alpine lair. It was just a simple mission. Go in, stop the bad guy, get out. They didn't even destroy the lair this time. But that gifts kiosk. They had forgotten about that gifts kiosk. And now, he rued the moment that he thought that it couldn't do any harm. He rued it hard. Ron even thought about how one could go about kicking themselves in the butt.

As he and Kim had been coming down the mountain side, the gift kiosk, for some unknown reason, blew up. And when things blow up in the Alps, no good comes from it. The gift kiosk explosion was no exception. It had started a rock slide down the face of the mountain. The two heroes ducked into a cave to avoid being crushed to death by the falling rocks. Ron even replayed the memory in his head, trying to figure out what they could have done.

XXX

"_One villain stopped and one lair left in tact. I believe a 'boo-yah' is in order here, KP," Ron said as they walked away from the villain's lair. _

_Dementor had gotten away, but at the last moment, Kim had placed a tracking device on Dementor's escape pod, which GJ could follow and apprehend the yellow-skinned professor of all things evil. Right now, they had more important things to worry about, which Kim was currently taken care of._

"_Wade, you're the only one that knows I'm pregnant, aside from Ron of course," Kim said, setting up future plans for the web site._

"_That's pretty much a given Kim, seeing as how Ron had to be there as well," Wade joked to his boss._

"_Laugh it up Wade, before to long, you and Joss will be in this same position," Ron told his friend. "Speaking of Joss, have you asked her yet?"_

"_No, I sure haven't. I'm waiting until New Years, roughly 12:01 AM. I figured it would be the best way to ring in the new year," Wade answered._

"_Oh, that's so romantic. Just like when Ron proposed to me on national television," Kim said, remembering Ron getting down on one knee while they were on "The Price is Right."_

_As the heroes walked and talked, they had failed to notice the gift kiosk that they had passed on the way up to Dementor's lair. As they walked by it, a small timer rigged to roughly twenty pounds of C4 started counting down. With that amount of explosive, it was a sure bet that a rock slide would happen, and it would crush anything that got in its way._

_A quarter of the way down the mountain face, the gift kiosk blew up. The explosion was heard all through the mountain chain, and the vibrations of the explosion started to shake lose very big rocks that could cause very much pain and suffering to those that were unlucky to be in front of them as they hurled down their path. Kim and Ron quickly turned around just in time to see the first of the boulders coming their way._

"_Oh man, that would be so cool to see if it wasn't about to crush us!" were the first words out of Ron's mouth as the giant rocks rolled down._

"_Come on Ron!" Kim shouted as she started running down the trail. Ron was soon hot on her heels._

_They both looked around for what could be used as a shelter or a fail safe to keep from being ground into small parts suitable for fertilizer. Ron's eyes dashed back and forth as he ran. The trees wouldn't cut it, as they would be snapped in half like toothpicks under the force of the giant stone balls. They couldn't simply out run the rock slide, as the rocks were moving to fast._

"_KP, how about the jetpacks?" Ron asked as he was quickly running out of ideas for what they could do._

"_Not with a rock slide this big, the jet packs would run out of fuel before we were safe," Kim answered. She too was still trying to find a place to take shelter._

_Eventually, they came across a cave, which they both darted into as fast as they could. The two heroes ran as far as they could from the cave entrance and then hit the ground, making themselves as small as targets as possible for whatever stones might happen to find their way in._

XXX_  
_

And now, here they were. Kim, still in mission mode, took an assessment of the sitch. She and Ron were trapped in a cave just a small sliver of a tree and ten feet of rock blocking the only way out. At least the tree could provide some firewood to keep warm with that night. It would probably be burnt by the morning though. Kim figured that they would have to burn it by the pile of rocks so that the smoke would be able to escape through the small holes that were made by the rocks not forming up exactly. She could even see the remains of the sunset through a couple of them. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and tapped the call button. Kim had long since given up the wrist mounted unit and was back to a pocket version. Though this version was slimmer and had a bigger screen.

"Wade, can you hear me?" She asked into the units microphone.

"Kim? I can barely get a read on you! Are you and Ron alright?"

"We're fine, so amp down there Load. We managed to dive into a cave, but the rock slide has us trapped. Any way you can send help?"

"I'll try, but I can't seem to get a solid read on your location. It must be the mineral make up of the rocks. I'm also having trouble on getting a signal from your tracking chips."

"Wait, what you do you mean, chips? As in plural."

"I, uh, hehe, I also have a chip in you as well Kim. Just incase you got separated from the Kimmunicator or something."

"We're going to have a talk about this when Ron and I get home, WADE!"

"Busted huh? Oh well, I'll keep working on it, but I wouldn't expect much, at least not for awhile. If you get hungry, you've both got some nutrition patches in your packs. Enough for two weeks. All you have to do is put them on, and they will provide enough nourishment for a day. They won't take away the hunger pains, but they will keep you alive."

"Thanks Wade, keep us informed." And with that, Kim closed the communications link and put her Kimmunicator away.

Ron stood in front of the pile of rocks blocking the exit. He dare not try to pull any of them aside, for fear that they would come crushing in on Kim and himself. Swinging his arms backwards, he clasped his hands together behind the small of his back, thinking about some way that they could escape from their stone prison. He was shaken from his thoughts when Kim spoke to him.

"Wade said he was going to try and get us rescued, but he doesn't know how long it will take…" the red-headed beauty said.

Ron nodded, never turned to face Kim, and let out a sigh. "Hanukkah oh Hanukkah, come light the menorah, lets have a party we'll all dance the hora," Ron sang dejectedly to himself while letting his arms hang down at his sides.

Kim stood up and walked over to her husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying her cheek on his shoulder blade. "Gather round the table we'll give you a treat. Dreidels to play with and latkes to eat." Kim sang, picking up where Ron left off.

Ron reached up and covered his wife's hands with his own, still looking at the stones. The sun had gone down, and the temperature with it.

"Ron, I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your first night of Hanukkah with me as your wife, but we'll pull through this. Together, we can do anything. You know that." Kim said as she pulled herself closer to him, trying to fight off the chill.

"I know, KP. I know. Doesn't mean it tanks any less," Ron said. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Ron, I know that, and I love you too," Kim replied and then looked over at the tree sliver that had fallen into the cave with them. "Come on Ron, lets get a fire going and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

With Ron's help, Kim was able to move the tree sliver over to the blocked off entrance to the cave. The smoke would have a place to vent, that way they wouldn't suffocate from carbon monoxide poisoning. Kim pulled out her laser lipstick and fired a blast at the wood, causing it to ignite. A few moments later, there was a healthy fire going to keep Kim and Ron warm, and the smell of burning pine wood floated into their nostrils.

They sat down in front of the fire and basked in its warmth, while huddling close together to help preserve body heat. Ron had an arm draped across Kim's shoulders, while Kim was holding on to Ron's waist. Before long, they had fallen asleep while the fire glowed in front of them. The first night of Hanukkah was finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with his commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who has kept us in life, sustained us, and brought us to this moment._

-Hanukkah blessings of the first night.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to stated right now that it is not my intent to insult those of the Jewish faith. I have great respect for the Jews and their history. Please bare this in mind while you read this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here we come to the second night. The second night of Hanukkah for Ron and Kim, still trapped in a cave. This will get better for them eventually, right?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Disney. There

The will the following please light the candle of thanks: CajunBear73, Sir Sebastain, Captain IT, storyreader51, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and Samurai Crunchbird.

* * *

**8 Nights**

Second Night

_Hanukkah oh Hanukkah, come light the menorah_

_Lets have a party, we'll all dance the hora_

_Gather round the table, we'll give you a treat_

_Dreidels to play with and latkes to eat_

"Oh Hanukkah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's eyes stirred open. He blinked twice and looked around. The cave. They were still in that damned cave. Oh well, at least they were alive. For now. The sunlight coming through the holes in the rocks was giving him just barely enough light to see by. He looked down at Kim and saw that she was still sleeping.

"She's so beautiful," Ron said to himself as he watched his red headed goddess sleep. Ron thought back to the day when she first told him the big news that they were going to be parents. He didn't know if he could be any happier.

XXX

_Ron was sitting in the living room, relaxed in his recliner with his feet up, a controller in his hands and his eyes glued to the TV. He was in the zone. In his mind, he could picture himself in the Master Chief's shoes, boots, or whatever. It was just him and his battle rifle. And the Covenant were dropping like flies. A wicked grin grew on his face as he stepped to the left and hurled a plasma grenade, then stepped to the right and started picking off Grunts._

_Ron was ripped out of his fragging stupor when the front door shut. He instantly paused his game and sat up in his chair, looking over at Kim, who had just walked through the door._

"_Hey, KP, how did the visit to the doctor go?" Ron asked while Kim walked towards him._

"_Oh, it was great," She said, taking a seat in his lap setting the controller on his game table. "Better than great actually, daddy."_

"_Daddy? What do you mean daddy? Kim, are you feeling frisky?" Ron asked, wondering what his wife was getting at._

"_No, Ron. I'm expecting," Kim replied, wondering if her husband could actually be this thick._

"_Sorry Kim, but the mail hasn't come yet. I didn't even know you ordered something," Ron said, still not getting what his wife was saying._

"_Ron, you, me, and baby makes three," Kim tried again, hoping to get through to Ron._

"_What baby? You mean Buck? Yeah, he's still a puppy, but I don't know if you can call him a baby," Ron said, now totally confused by what Kim was driving at._

"_RON! Not Buck! WE'RE going to HAVE a baby!" Kim exclaimed, finally giving up on trying to drive through Ron's ultra thick skull._

"_Oh, OH! You mean I'm gong to be a daddy! Well why didn't you say so Kim?" Ron said, getting the message at last._

_Kim gave him her almost patented annoyed growl, but was cut short when Ron kissed her passionately and picked her up, dancing around with her in his arms._

"_I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!" Ron sing-songed while he danced._

_Kim, who had given up being annoyed at her husband, gave into laughing while he danced and cheered._

"_Oh Kim, I love you so much! I can't remember a time when I've been happier!" Ron exclaimed._

XXX

And he couldn't. At that moment, Ron knew the total meaning of what it was to be truly happy. And now, he knew what it was like to be in true despair. With a sigh, he looked over at the hunk of wood that they had burned last night to keep warm.

"Okay, that's kinda weird," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake Kim. The wood looked like it wasn't that badly burnt. "Hey, guess we can get another night out of it," he whispered to himself. In his arms, Kim slowly started to wake up. She looked up at Ron and smiled at him. 'Jeez, such bright green eyes. I could fall into those forever,' Ron thought.

"Mornin' KP," Ron said, then looked at his watch, "Well, afternoon, I guess. Is it really after twelve?"

"Must be the cold weather that caused us to sleep so late," Kim ventured a guess.

"Or it could be the micro chips I have set up in your mission clothes," a voice said. The Kimmunicator sprang to life in Kim's pocket. She pulled it out and there was Wade on the screen.

"Wade, you've got more chips than a Lay's bag," Ron said, peeking over Kim's shoulder.

"Just, hear me out on this one guys. The chips in your mission clothes can only be activated from here. What they do is emit sonic pulses that keep you asleep longer. See, when you're sleeping, your heart rate and brain activity slows, which helps you conserve energy, couple that with the fire you burn at night, and the nutrition patches during your awake time, means you should be able to last at least two weeks in there," Wade explained.

"Wade, we only have a small bit of a tree for that fire. We're lucky that we are going to be able to get another night out of it. Now please tell me we are not going to be trapped here for two weeks!" Kim shouted.

"No, no, of course not. Its just better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry Wade."

"No big, Kim. I've been trying as hard as I can to get you guys free, but until the risk of rock slides is over, the rescue people won't be able to do anything."

"Any luck on getting a track on our chips?"

"Sorry, like I said, I can barely get a communications signal through the rocks. It will take time for me to figure out a way to punch through."

"Well, keep us informed, Wade."

"Can do Kim. Wade out." And the Kimmunicator's screen went blank.

"Well, that does it then, we can't really do much except sit here and wait," Ron said while he was digging through his backpack. "Grapple, spare grapple line, spare grapple hooks, Ronunicator, history book from college, ah, here we go."

Ron straitened up and walked over to Kim. "Found the nutrition patches," he announced and held up a sheet of round, flesh colored patches. Kim peeled one of the patches off the sheet and pulled up her shirt sleeve, sticking it right onto her arm.

Ron copied her actions, pulling up his sleeve and placing the patch on his arm. He pulled his sleeve down and sat on the rock that had served as his "bed" the previous night. A slight shiver ran down his spine, the cold making its presence known. Even though the rocks had been keeping the wind out, but the cold air around him and Kim was still there.

As Kim was moving to join Ron, she placed a hand on her stomach and winced in pain slightly. Her stomach was roaring at her to place food in it. Her brain sent down the message to her stomach. The stomach didn't like the answer and roared again.

"Ugh, I don't know if we can make it to weeks. We might hunger pains alone…" Kim muttered to her self and sat down next to Ron. They returned to their huddled position from the night before.

"I sure hope Wade finds a way to get us home, I don't think I'll be able to last two weeks in here," Kim said

"What, two weeks with the Rondo to much for ya, KP?" Ron asked in his usual joking manner, trying to lift both his and Kim's spirits. "Tonight, we'd be lighting the second candle on the menorah. Its not as big a night as the first one, but it is still important."

"Tell me about your Hanukkahs as a kid," Kim said. Somewhere between talking to Wade and cuddling next to Ron, she had gotten the idea that it would be a great time for her and Ron to talk about the things that the other wasn't present for. It wouldn't be a long conversation.

And indeed it wasn't. Ron only had about five events he could think of, while Kim had a grand total of four. But their conversation lasted long enough for night to fall. Kim pulled out her laser lipstick and fired it at the piece of wood, causing it to ignite and chase away some of the chill in the cave. Before long, the two had fallen asleep.

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah Blessings of the second night.

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like Wade is having some trouble getting through to Kim and Ron's tracking chips. Hopefully that wood that they use at night will hold out until help arrives, whenever that will be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And so we come to the third night. Recently, as some of you may know, I personally went through a sitch very much like this one. No heat and being trapped for three days in my apartment was not fun.

KP and co. belong to Disney. There, I said it.

Special thanks to: CajunBear73, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, LTAOZFAN, Samurai Crunchbird, fatherfigure1, and Kim's 1 fan.

Another special thanks goes to cpneb, who helped me through a big ol' writers block on this story and also helped me with an outline for this and the rest of the chapters in this here tale.

* * *

**8 Nights**

Third Night

Ron looked up from the game of Tetris he had been playing on his Kimmunicator over at Kim. He herd her suck in a sharp breath of air through her teeth. "You okay over there, KP?" he asked, a little bit of worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Ron, just a bit of hunger pain," Kim said, taking a page from Ron's book and giving him a smile that said 'Everything's going to be Okay' when in fact, it really wasn't.

"I can understand that. Good thing we have some things in our backpacks to take our minds off that stuff, huh?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe all the reports I have to go over. Switching back to the PDA type of Kimmunicator has really helped out with all the e-mails and stuff I have to take care of. Especially this latest one. Monique's new design is great, but the problem is trying to get a PR press release for it, then scheduling a fashion show for it. Then I've got to…"

Kim's voice started to fade away as Ron slipped into that "Husband" zone. Normally, he was really interested in what Kim had to say, but every now and then, when she started to talk about stuff that he really didn't know that much about, his mind would slip off and he would think about football or baseball scores, or the newest video game coming out, or parts of the Fearless Ferret movie. Ron's favorite part was when FF dangled a mob boss over the edge of the building. The mob boss, fearing for his life, swore to God that he didn't know anything. FF would then pull the mob boss in closer and then growl "Swear to me!"

"…and then, after all that, Monique's design can hit the store shelves," Kim finished, drawing Ron out of the "Husband" zone.

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with. Hey, remember when we dressed up like Grocho and Harpo Marx to help cheer up the kids at your mom's hospital?" Ron asked, going for a blatant subject change.

XXX

_Kim looked down the halls of the hospital, then at the rubber cigar and rather silly looking suit she was wearing. "I'm telling you Ron, I'm pretty sure that nobody knows who the Marx brothers are anymore," Kim said. She couldn't believe that Ron had talked her into dressing up like Groucho Marx._

"_Kim, Kim, Kim, the Marx brothers are comedy legends, much like the Three Stooges. Even if they don't know who the Marx brothers are, the antics, KP! I just used a school word!"_

_Kim let out a sigh. "Yes Ron, I mean, Harpo, you did; now you were saying?"_

"_Right, the antics," Ron chuckled a bit to himself, having used the school word again, "Would be more than enough to make these kids laugh."_

"_If you say so, Ron," Kim said and then mentally started going over all the Marx Brothers movies she and Ron had watched to get ready for this. Well, she owed him one. While Ron dove head long into it, it kinda was her idea to have Ron give a parody of General Patton's "Speech to the Third Army" for that charity game-a-thon last year._

_Ron opened up the door to the children's ward of the hospital and playfully gave a few honks of his horn._

"_I'd like to say it's a pleasure to be here. I'd like to, but compared to where I just was, it's a pleasure to be anywhere," Kim said, slipping into her Groucho character. Ron followed it up with a couple more honks of his horn._

"_What he said," Kim stated in a matter-of-fact voice._

_The children, while they didn't know who was talking to them, thought that they were funny and let out a round of laughter._

_Kim walked up to a little girl, bedridden from chemo therapy, and looked her up and down. "And what is your name, little one?" Kim asked, but spoke up to where all the kids could hear her._

"_Ima," the little girl replied._

"_Well, Ima, I'm Groucho T. Marx, do you know what the T stands for?"_

_The little girl thought for a moment, "Um, Tim?"_

"_No, Andy, but you were very close," Kim said. Both the kids around the room and the little girl caught a bad case of the giggles._

"_Now tell me, before you got sick with a bad case of being in bed, where was the farthest you've gone?"_

"_Well, my family came from Uruguay," Ima said._

"_That's excellent, you go Uruguay, and I'll go mine." Again, the children burst into giggles. "Is there anything you'd like for me to do?"_

"_Well, I'd like to have this drawing I did," Ima started and then handed Kim a drawing, "painted on a building near Middleton Park."_

"_Well, why I don't I put it in Middleton Park?" Kim asked._

_The little girls eyes got wide, "You can do that?"_

"_Sure, I'll do it at night, when nobody is looking." Fresh laughter was heard all around. Ron gave a couple of resounding honks to go along with the laughing children._

"_He's a talkative one, isn't he?" Kim asked, then got up. "I'll see what I can do, after all, I am Captain Spalding."_

"_But you just said," a little boy in the next bed said._

"_I say a lot of things, in fact I say so many things during the day that I can't remember what all I've said," Kim said, cutting the little boy off, and getting yet another grouping of laughter._

'_Ron was right, these kids sure do seem to be enjoying this,' the young woman thought as she stood in front of a boy's bed and pulled out his chart, holding it upside down and giving it a look over._

"_Well now, it seems like you've got a bad case of, well, I can't pronounce it, but it seems like its bad."_

_Ron came up next to Kim and gave a honk of his horn, then grabbed the chart and turned it right side up._

"_Oh, that does a world of help. Hmmm, hmmm. Nope, still can't pronounce it."_

"_Can I tell you my name?" The boy asked._

"_You do and I'll sue," Kim replied, but then went on, "Of course, I can't really sue you for telling me your name, so you'll have to do something else, like try and trip me up with a pot of stewed cranberries. You do that and I'll sue."_

"_My name's Tommy," the little boy said after he got over his giggle fit._

"_Tommy, huh? I once knew a Tommy. Tommy Gunn. He wasn't a friendly guy, always shooting his mouth off. Called Chicago home, and loved Valentine's Day for some reason."_

_Ron gave an annoyed honk from his horn._

"_Those are fine opinions, and if I want any more of your opinions, I'll give them to you," Kim said to Ron in response to his honks_

_By the time visiting hours were over, Kim and Ron had given the children their daily allowance of laughter. The two heroes had enjoyed the time they spent with the kids a great deal, and, even though the kids still didn't know who Groucho and Harpo Marx were, they were also in stitches over their visit._

"_So long kids, I've got a plane to catch. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it after I catch it, but I'll catch it all the same," Kim said as they left._

_Ron was already forming ideas for their next visit. Maybe the Three Stooges._

XXX

"I guess seeing all those smiling faces made it worth it," Kim said as Ron finished reminiscing. However, talking about when Wade got involved with their Three Stooges bit was still a tender subject.

"Yeah, it sure was, wasn't it?" Ron asked and let out a yawn, looking through the holes in the rocks and seeing that the sun had gone down. "Guess that means Wade will be activating the sleep chips soon, or already has. Either or."

Kim let out a yawn as well, and held her stomach as another wave of pain went through it. She was really starting to get worried about the baby. The nutrition patches were great for keeping them alive, but she didn't know if it would be enough to keep the unborn child inside her nourished as well. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Kim fired off the lipstick laser at the piece of wood that, now on its third night, looked liked it had only been burned for half a day, at the most.

During the sunlight hours, with the left over heat from the log and the sunlight that managed to filter in, the air temperature in the cave rose to where, even though it was cold, it was bearable. At night was a different story. They needed the fire to help stave off any number of conditions that would affect them.

A few seconds after taking a shot from the lipstick laser, the wood was engulfed in a warming glow. Kim and Ron took, what Ron had referred to as "Sleep Mode" positions and shut their eyes. Soon falling fast asleep.

XXX

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah Blessings of the Third Night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I couldn't help myself. I got struck with a plot bunny about the Marx Bros, so I got rid of it here. I hope I was able to capture the quick wit and the humor of the legendary Groucho Marx. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, here we are, half way point. Neat huh?

You know the mouse? Yeah, well, he owns Kim Possible and everything associated with it. And he ain't sellin.

Thanks to CajunBear73, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Captain IT, kim's 1 fan, Samurai Crunchbird, snakeboy33, the writing team of JAKT, LTAOZFAN, and Sir Sebastian for their reviews.

Another special thanks to cpneb, who let me bounce an idea off of him for this chapter.

* * *

**8 Nights**

Fourth Night

"Remind me to thank Wade for uploading some of our favorite movies into my Kimmunicator," Ron said, as he and Kim finished watching "Back to the Future". Reading had gotten old, fast, so they huddled together in "Sleep Mode" position and figured out that watching a movie would be a good way to kill some time before Wade activated their sleep chips.

"Oh, that boy's got some 'splainin' to do, so you'll have to wait until I get done with him," Kim said, then grabbed her stomach and let out a hiss of pain.

"Ya know Kim, once we get out of here, you're going to have to see a doctor, I don't think that those are hunger pains."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Stoppable," Kim hissed at him with pure venom.

Ron took her lashing out, minor as it was, in stride. He knew that mood swings were part of being pregnant, so he didn't take to much to heart. Plus it was also the fourth night of this wretched Hanukkah, so he couldn't let a little outburst from his hormonal wife get to him. But he was very worried about her. She had been having these pains since the second day they were trapped in the cave, and it didn't seem like they were slowing down at all.

Looking away from her husband, who she was now tweeked at (How dare he tell her what was going on with her body), she noticed that night had fallen. Pulling out her laser lipstick, she fired it at the log, and it was soon awash in warming flames. As the warming glow of the flames came over her, she completely forgot about her anger towards Ron.

Kim cuddled up to Ron, now just wanting to get closer to him. Yeah, he stunk, but so did she. Four days without a bath will do that. No matter, she was with Ron, and that was important. At least they weren't doing anything to stressful, like competing in "The Amazing Race."

Ron smiled down at Kim as she moved in closer to him. As he put his arm around her, he looked up at the remainder of the rock slide. It was as if he was looking for the best place to launch an attack, as if all he had to do was turn on his Mystical Monkey Power and blast he and Kim out of there. Ron quickly squashed that idea, because even if he did manage to bust through the rocks, there would be no way of telling where the debris would fly off to. Instead, he just opted to quietly sit with Kim and wait for rescue.

Before long, the sleep chips kicked in to gear, which was evident by Ron letting out a large yawn, which his wife copied. They closed their eyes, and were soon fast asleep.

XXX

_Ron ran over to a short, slightly chubby black man with grey hair that reminded him of Einstein. "Doc! I have to tell you something! The night I go back!" There was a streak of lighting and a loud thunderclap. A tree had fallen down across a line that the Doc had set up._

_Dr. Emmett Load gasped and ran over to survey the damage, quickly followed by Ron. Up at the top of the clock tower, a plug had come undone and half of it was laying down at their feet. "Ronnie, when I get to the top of the clock tower, I'll lower you down a rope, tie this end to it and I'll pull it up!" Doc shouted and made a break for the clock tower._

_Ron just stood their flabbergasted. He had come too far, and he did not what to be trapped in 1975. As soon as Doc lowered the rope, Ron quickly tied the end to it and started feeding the end up to him. Once it was up at the top, Ron cupped his hands over his mouth and started shouting to again. "Doc! On the night I go back! You get…" However, another thunderclap drowned out the rest of what Ron had to say._

_Doc looked down at Ron and shouted at him. "Get to the time machine! Go!" he screamed and started pointing down the street. He was going to get Ron home, even if it killed him. If it did kill him, then it would create a time paradox, which could rupture the very fabric of the Space-Time continuum; that would be a great way to ruin your day._

_Ron ran to the DeLorian and climbed in, over taken by the dramatic drop in sound about him. "Damnit Doc, why did you have to tear up the letter," Ron said. "If only I had more time…wait a minute, I've got all the time I want! I'm in a time machine! Okay, I'll just go back a few minutes early. Five minutes should do it." Ron reached over and tapped a few buttons on the time circuit control panel. The alarm clock on top of the dashboard, which Doc had set up to let Ron know when he should start, went off._

_The teen gave a once over on the time machine. "Time Circuits, on. Flux Capacitor, fluxing." Ron turned the key in the ignition, only to be greeted with a worn out starting sound. "Oh no, not now," Ron said and tried again. Again, the engine just wouldn't turn over. Ron tried and tried, pumping the gas every now and then, with still no luck. "Damnit," he said and dropped his head down onto the steering wheel. As if by sheer luck, the DeLorian started up. "Badical!" Ron shouted and slammed the transmission into gear and took off._

_At the same time, Doc Load was having troubles of his own. He had dropped the plug that Ron had fed up to him, and it was now hanging off his pants leg. Also, he was hanging on for dear life to the clock face, which ticked away its steady measure of time. With great effort, and a little stretching and bending, Doc was able to get the plug into his hands. He jerked the cord upwards to its mate, only to be stopped short. He jerked on it several more times before he realized that there was a fallen tree branch preventing him from making a final connection. Frustrated, Doc gave one final tug of the cord. It went far enough up this time. Looking down again, he saw why. The plug on the other end, one attached to a light post, had come undone._

_Ever determined, Doc looped a coil of wire across the cord and jumped off the clock face, sliding down to the street. Moving quickly, he ran over to the fallen tree branch and pushed it out of the way, then made his way to the street light. His timing could not have been any more perfect. Just as he connected the plugs, lightning struck the clock tower, sending the electricity down the cords._

_While that happened, the DeLorian sped by him, caught the wire with its hook, and the Flux Capacitor was given a full charge. The time circuits activated, and the time machine was hurled forward in time, leaving a trail of fire behind it. A brilliant flash of light later, and Ron found himself back in 2005 Middleton._

_Ron climbed out of the DeLorian and looked around. "It looks great, it all looks great." After another look around, he realized that he still had to keep Doc from getting killed. He took off running as fast as he could. It was a race against time and Ron was determined to win. _

_Ron came to a halt right behind the sign for Middleton Lone Pine mall. The marquis for it read "One is the loneliest number we do!" Hidden from view, Ron tried to catch his watched with horror Doc getting shot by Al-Qaeda members once again. He heard himself scream "Bastards!" and then lead the terrorists on a car chase through the mall's parking lot._

_Ron, the one that just came back from 1975, realizing that the coast was clear, sprinted towards the body of his fallen friend. He collapsed onto his backside and started crying, wishing that he could have done more. As he sat there crying, he didn't realize that Doc opened up his eyes. However, Ron did look over when Doc started to sit up._

"_Hey, you're, you're alive," Ron said and reached up to wipe his nose with the top part of his wrist. Doc pulled aside his radiation suit and showed Ron that he was wearing a bulletproof vest._

"_How did you know? I never got a chance to…" Ron asked._

_Doc pulled out a taped up letter from his coat pocket and showed it to Ron. Ron looked at it stunned, and then managed to work some words out of his throat. Important words. Okay, it was a question. "About all that stuff with the space-time continuum?"_

_Doc shrugged his shoulders, "I figured, what the hell?"_

_The DeLorian pulled into the McStoppable's drive-way and Ron got out. He looked over at his long time friend with a smile on his face._

"_So, where are you off to now?" He asked._

"_I figured thirty years in the future. It's a nice round number." Doc replied._

"_Well, look me up then, I guess I'll be around forty. Oh, and watch that reentry, it can get a little bumpy."_

"_Will do."_

_Ron shut the door to the time machine and watched as Doc backed out of the drive-way and took off. He raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright flash of light._

_The next morning, Ron woke up and walked out to the living room._

"_Morning Ronnie, what, did you sleep in your clothes again?" his sister, Han, asked._

"_Uh, yeah, I, I guess I did," Ron stammered out. This his eyes bugged out. His house, it was, nice. It was actually a nice house! As Ron was looking about, his mom and dad came through the front door, talking about tennis or something or other._

"_Why hello Ronnie! Isn't tonight the big camping trip with Kim? I really like her Ronnie." his mom asked._

"_Mom, I, though we talked about this, how can I go camping, the car was destroyed."_

"_What? When did this happen!" His dad stated and then led the family to the front door._

"_See, Biff's waxing it now. Now Biff, remember, two coats this time," George McStoppable said._

"_Just finishing up the second coat now, Mr. McStoppable," Biff said._

"_Now Biff…" George said._

"_Just kidding, just kidding, I'm starting the second coat now," Biff said, realizing he was caught._

_George walked away from the door, "That Biff, always pulling something, even back in high school,"_

"_Well, if it wasn't for him," Loraine, George's wife, started, "Then we never would have met."_

"_Mr. McStoppable! Mr. McStoppable! A box came for you, I think its your novel!" Biff exclaimed, bursting through the front door._

"_Oh dear, your first novel," Loraine said as George started handing out books to his family members._

_Ron looked down at the book and realized it was the title to the story his dad was working on back in high school. Off in the distance, he could hear his dad say, "Ya know, like I always say, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."_

_Ron slowly took in the changes that he had caused and walked out to see if the front yard had a different look to it. Before he could notice anything, Biff, who came out of the house, rushed up to him._

"_Here are your keys, Ronnie, she's all waxed up and ready to go."_

"_Keys?" Ron asked and walked over to the garage, opening it up and revealing a Toyota truck that yesterday, (at least, he thought it was yesterday) he had talked to Kim about after school. While he was looking at his truck, he didn't hear Kim come up behind him until she spoke up._

"_Morning Tiger," she said._

"_Kim!" He shouted and rushed over to her, taking her into his arms._

"_What's wrong Ronnie, you act like you haven't seen me in a week," Kim said, a little bit confused._

"_I haven't…" Ron stammered out, before a bright flash of light and an explosion caught their eyes and ears. The DeLorian pulled into the drive-way and Doc Load stepped out._

"_Marty! You've got to come with me!" Doc shouted as he went over to the trash can, pulling out a various assortment of garbage and then returning to the DeLorian, popping the top off of what was labeled, "Mr. Fusion" and dumping the trash into it._

"_Doc? Hey, Kim just got here, we're going to take the truck for a spin, what's wrong?"_

"_Bring her along, it concerns her too!" Doc said and shut the lid to Mr. Fusion and walked over to Ron and Kim._

_Ron waved his hand in front of the opaque silver sunglasses Doc was wearing, "What, do we become assholes or something?"_

_Doc lifted up his glasses, "No Ronnie, its your kids, something's got to be done about your kids?"_

"_Our kids?" Ron asked as he and Kim got into the DeLorian, followed by Doc, who pulled out of the drive-way and backed up. "Hey Doc, you better back up a bit more, we don't have enough road to make it up to 88 miles per hour."_

"_Roads? Where we're going, we don't need, roads." Doc said and shifted his glasses down in front of his eyes._

_The DeLorian raised into the air and shot into the sky, vanishing with the now familiar blast and bright light._

XXX

Ron opened up his eyes and rubbed them with the heal of his palm. "Man, what a weird dream," he said to himself and looked around. The fire from the log was still glowing brightly, and he could tell that it was still dark outside.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to shut off your sleep chip," Wade's voice said from the Ronunicator. "Reactivating now."

"No problem Wade," Ron said with a yawn, a few seconds later, he was back to sleep.

XXX

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah blessings of the fourth night

* * *

**A/N:** Well, four down, four to go. I know this chapter wasn't as heart warming as the others were, but I thought I'd take a break from that for a little bit, but don't worry, there is plenty more coming up. Oh, by the way, MGM/Universal owns Back to the Future. They ain't sellin either.

And don't forget Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Responce.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, lets have it for night number five! Three more left to go! I might even have this one done by Christmas!

Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney

Special thanks to the following for their reviews: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, Captain IT, CajunBear73, kim's 1 fan, and Samurai Crunchbird.

* * *

**8 Nights**

Fifth Night

Ron was standing up, leaning against a cave wall, playing a game of Tetris on his Ronunicator. The rocks that were available for sitting weren't too comfy, and in regard to his cheeks, he had taken up a position on the cave wall. Of course, his feet would soon start to object, and then Ron would be in an entirely different sitch. God did not make a cave to be comfortable. How cave people did it was lost on him.

Kim, in the meantime, was using the time to her advantage, using her Kimmunicator to go over files and things that she needed to get caught up for at work. Press releases, public opinion polls, and designs from their designers. She loved her job as Club Banana PR officer. Back in high school, she didn't get a chance to catch the new designs, but now, she got to seem them all. Every last one of them. Sometimes before Coco Banana saw them. Plus, keeping busy was also keeping her mind off the pain going on in her midsection.

Ron held up his arms and stretched out his back, popping several of the vertebra in his spine with a relaxing POP POP POP! Giving his arms a quick shake and craning his neck side ways, popping that as well, he returned to his game. Or rather, he tried to. The screen was becoming fuzzy and freaking in and out.

"Hey KP, come check this out," Ron said. Kim got up and moved next to her husband, who had moved his Ronunicator down some to where they could both see it. The screen continued its total freak out. The picture became more and more snowy and the colors were fading in and out.

"Okay, that's setting off my weird-dar," Kim said, watching the screen going through its dance club moves.

Finally, the screen started to focus in some. However, what was starting to come through was not Ron's game. It was a face. And a creepily familiar face at that.

"Is that?" Ron started to ask.

"No, it couldn't be…he's dead…" Kim finished for him. Both looked at the screen as the face started to come more and more into focus.

"Greetings, Great Blue!" said a voice said. It was not a voice that Kim or Ron ever expected to hear again.

"Warhok!" The both shouted. The picture had come into full view, and looking at them was now was the Lorwardian that every one thought was dead.

"Hmmm, I see you haven't forgotten me. Good, good. I want you to remember the face of the man that will destroy both you and this pitiful ball of dirt you call a home."

"But, how? How are you still alive?" Ron asked. A look of total shock was starting to play over his face.

"How am I still alive? It's a rather interesting story. It started on what you Earthlings would call a "Tuesday". After being thrown into my own ship by you, Oh Great Blue, The explosion hurled me through the air. When I awoke, I landed deep in a forest surrounded by rubble from my ship. Frantically, I looked around for Warmonga. Alas, she was nowhere to be seen."

"So, at least one of you ate it in that explosion. At least I did something right," Ron stated, the look of shock had now been twisted into a look of anger.

"SHE WAS MY MATE!" Warhok screamed at the tow-headed young man. His face was exploding with rage and pain. "She was my mate, and you took her from me! Therefore, I shall take away yours. I will take away your mate. And then, I will take away everything else."

"You lay one hand on Kim, and so help me God…" Ron started, but he never got a chance to finish.

"So help you God? Fool, I AM A GOD! Only a God could have survived what I've been through. For four long years, boy, four long years I've been gathering what I will need. Living off the fat of the land. I will have my vengeance. This communications array that I'm using to contact you will soon be used to bring your downfall. In just a few months, I will become unstoppable!"

"You're really twisted, you know that freak, twisted!" Kim said. "And we will stop you. Like I told you four years ago, we're a pretty tough planet. And you have no clue how many people will rise up and fight you and whatever else you've got."

"I will not be stopped! Nothing you pathetic insects do can stop me! Foolish girl, weren't you listening before? I! AM! A! GOD!"

"No, you're just a villain, you're even ranting like one," Ron noted. His face was on its third look since the transmission began, this time, it was one of smugness

"We'll see how much of a villain I am when I torture the girl in front of your eyes, Great Blue. Yes. I will leave your body broken and bloody, much like you left mine. Then, when that is done, I will do things to the girl that will make you both wish you were dead. And after that, I will personally rip out your spines and mount them as trophies!"

"Ranting…"

"DO NOT TOY WITH ME, GREAT BLUE! I am your end. I am the end of everything you hold dear. I then, I will just be the end of everything."

"We stopped you once, we'll do it again."

"Lets see how well you'll be able to stop an entire army of Lorwardian soldiers."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Ron screamed.

Warhok just let out an evil chuckle and stepped to the side. "The Flower man's synthodrone has been proving to be quiet useful. A shame I had to, how to say, rough him and his green witch up a bit, to get it. As you can see, there is now an entire army of me. I even modified the casing. These are as true to flesh as one can get. And their numbers are still growing."

Kim and Ron just looked at the screen dumbfounded. Things were not looking good for them or Earth.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. This has been fun and all, but I really must be getting back to my work. This army is going to need Spiderpods to back them up, and it is such a chore to get the remains of my pods up and running. We will meet again, Great Blue. And at the end, one of us won't be breathing."

Before Kim or Ron could get another word in, the screen flashed, and Ron's Tetris game returned. The married couple could only look at each other for a few seconds. Then Ron started jamming buttons on his Ronunicator, bringing up Wade's face.

"Wade, seriously heavy sitch going on here! Seriously heavy." Ron stated before the techno whiz could even great them

"I know, I was monitoring. Guys, this is bad. I couldn't get a fix on his location. It was like he wasn't even on the planet when he broadcasted."

Kim switched fully into mission mode and took the Ronunicator for her husbands hands and looked at Wade directly.

"Start mobilizing every person you can think of. When Warhok attacks, I want us to be ready."

"Can do Kim. Pull out all the stops?"

"Please and thank you. And get us a status report on Drakken and Shego."

Wade typed away at his computer for a few seconds, then looked back at the camera, "They've been checked into Middleton General. They are both expected to live, but they are in pretty bad shape." Wade banged at his keyboard again "Drakken's got a two broken arms, to broken legs, his rib cage has been shattered. He's got a punctured lung and his face….its better left unseen. Shego isn't much better. Her face is alright, but that's probably the only part of her body that is. They've been there for the past couple of days."

"That BASTARD!" Ron screamed. Drakken and Shego had become good friends to Kim and himself, and he hated to see anything happen to his friends. Especially something like this.

Kim had to blink back a few tears. What happened to them was ungodly, and it came from a man that claimed to be a god. What horrors could Warhok wrought if left to his own devices. No, he would be stopped. Even if it cost her her life.

"Guys, you might want to light the fire. Its dark and I'm sure its getting cold." Wade said, breaking Kim from her thoughts. "I'll get more information to you guys as soon as I can get it."

Kim nodded and pulled out her laser lipstick, firing it at the log that had been used to keep her and Ron warm for the past four nights. The wood was encased in a comforting glow of fire. Kim and Ron took Sleep mode position as Wade activated their sleep chips. Soon, the two were asleep, and the nightmare they shared that night rocked them to the core.

XXX

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights_

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah Blessings of the fifth night

* * *

**A/N:** Well now,THATS not good, is it? I believe an "Oh crap" is in order here. Warhok is back and he's none to happy. This story will be viewed further in an upcoming fic, so be sure to stay tuned. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sixth night, only two more left to go. After the angst of the last chapter, I thought I'd give you guys a bit of the happy for you. My thanks to everyone who was cool with being allowed to be cameoed in this chapter. You guys uber rock!

Disclaimer: KP, Disney, blah blah blah.

Thanks for the following people for theys reviews and whatnots: kim's 1 fan, Sir Sebastian, Captain IT, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, CajunBear73, rebafan4ever, KPRS Shipper, Lady Rhetorica, and Samurai Crunchbird

Another thanks goes to kim's 1 fan, it was his review that inspired me to write this chapter.**

* * *

**

**8 Nights**

Sixth Night

The sun was starting to set on the horizon, or at least, as near as Kim could tell though the rock face. She was still a bit shaken from the fact that Warhok was not only alive, but threatening them with revenge as well. Kim needed happy thoughts. She held up her wedding ring and looked at the sunlight coming through the diamonds. They shined with a brilliant orange and pink light. Pink and White diamonds in her rings adorned her finger. They were, as Ron had put it, the colors of love. Of course, Ron had come to this conclusion with all the pink and white items that get spread around during Valentines Day. The fact that she had picked out white and pink items for their wedding only provided more strength for his case.

Kim thought back to her wedding. It was, on a very short list of "Happiest Days of her Life." Days that were also on that list were Junior Prom, When Ron proposed, and when she found out she was going to have a baby. However, as if on cue, a sharp stabbing pain went through her midsection and caused Kim to grunt hard and clutch her stomach and almost double over. The pain was almost unbearable. She didn't know if it was hunger pains or if it was something else, but Ron was right, she needed to get to the doctor as soon as she and him got out of the cave.

Ron looked up from his college history book that he was reading, why it was in his backpack, he'll never know, but now he was glad that it was there. It was giving him a chance to review military strategies from generals of the past. When he heard Kim let out a grunt that obviously wasn't one that meant that meant she was having a fun time. "You alright over there, KP?" Ron asked, closing his book in on his finger to mark his place and standing up, making his way over to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron, just another hunger pain," Kim replied with a very weak voice.

"I'm not so sure Kim. Why haven't I been having these hunger pains?" Ron asked again.

"Well, knowing you, you're probably doubling up on the patches," Kim hissed, using her words to hide the fact that another wave of pain was coming over her.

That visibly shook Ron to the point where he slinked back to his original position and reopened his book. He had not been doubling up on the patches. In fact, he was doing exactly what needed to be done. Each day when they woke up, they would change out their patches and toss any and all trash onto the log, that, for some reason, only looked to be half-way burnt, so it would burn away.

In fact, Ron figured, if anyone needed to be doubling up on the patches, it would have been Kim. Ron didn't know if those patches were enough to support both her and the baby. Wade hadn't said either way.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, its just that these hunger pains are getting harder and harder to deal with…" Kim said in the most apologetic tone she could muster.

Ron let out a sigh. "I'm sure you didn't mean it KP. Lets, just forget about it and try to kill some more time before Wade activates our sleeping chips."

Kim gave a nod and pulled a fashion magazine out of her bag. She brought it along to study the fashions of others to see what Monique and Club Banana were going up against on the flight to the lair. Now she was glad that she had it to kill time with. Why Ron still had an old college history book, the only subject that he could actually get behind, with him was still a mystery.

'Okay Possible, take your mind off of it, think of something else other than the pain,' Kim thought as she looked at the magazine. Her eyes, however, immediately went to her wedding ring again and a smile played across her lips. She thought back to her wedding day and how much joy she had on it.

XXX

_Kim looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress, white as new snow, accented her features nicely while still being comfortable. The top of it started just above her bust line and flowed down to the ground. Her arms were covered with gloves that went all the way up to her elbow. Made of the softest silk possible and just as white as her dress, they gave her hands, which had been battle hardened over the years with missions, a delicate touch. On her head was a vale made from fine lace. It lead into a train that went behind her by at least three feet._

_Nearly all of Ron's Plinko money had gone to this dress and his tux. He said that it was a wedding gift to both her and himself, but she knew the real reason he had dropped so much coin on such an elegant dress. When she first saw this dress, she had fallen in love with it instantly. It was designed by Coco Banana himself and only one was being made. Her mom saw the price tag on it and went into sticker shock. Fifteen thousand dollars was a lot to drop on a dress. Somehow, news got around to Ron, and he more than happily fronted the bill for it._

_Ron looked out over the sea of people in front of him. It seemed like everyone they had ever helped in their work as Team Possible was there. Mr. Paisley, Nakamura-san, even Dr. Bortel. Of course, there were those that, for some unknown reason, really stuck out in Ron's head. A Mr. C. P. Neb, whom he and Kim had helped out when they were in Texas. The eleven-year-old girl Kim found a bunny for, who for some reason she named him "Godzilla", and her father were seated next to Mr. Neb. There were a couple of captains there. One now worked for Kodak cameras, and had earned the nickname "Captain Kodak", and another one, who Ron couldn't remember his name, but knew that his initials were I and T. There was a man from Florida, who, with Ron's help, was in the process of being recognized by Cairo as the King of the Nile. He would be taking the name Pharaoh Rutin Tutin in honor of the Three Stooges. Mike, the camera man from "The Price is Right" was next to him. There was also a samurai, decked in full armor and caring what was known as the Sword of Ancients, and who's name, translated from Japanese, meant "Crunchbird."_

_There was also Mr. Jones, who ran one of the biggest Team Possible fan sites. Next to him was Mr. King, who always dressed in yellow for some reason. In the pew before them, there was a fifteen year old girl, dressed in purple. Her name was Akinyi. Kim and Ron helped her out with a grape shipment. Next to her, was a knight from Finland who went by the name "Sir Sebastian."_

_Over on the "Bride's Side", there was a writer from "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" who's name, interestingly enough, was Kimron. Beside her was a Cajun from Louisiana who was a bear of a man. He was wearing the number seventy-three on his suit pocket. It was an in joke between himself and Team Possible. Next to the CajunBear, there were a couple of men who went only by their initials. The first one went by YVJ, while the other one went by LXK. Behind that group of fine people there was a man with the unusual name of Niquest. He was a man who studied the mystical arts and helped Ron to know the meaning of his Mystical Monkey Power. Next to him was Larry (Not Cousin Larry), who proclaimed to be Kim's 1 fan. And he was proving it. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't even have the church where they were standing and/or sitting._

_When the organ player in the corner started playing the wedding march, it snapped Ron out of his thoughts and caused him to look down the isle. Hana was standing at the back of the church. She was wearing a pink dress that stopped just above her ankles. She had on matching stockings and shoes. In her hand was a basket full of rose petals. She stepped in time to the music, and would reach into her basket, bringing out a handful of petals to scatter about with each step. Once she reached the alter, she stepped to the side with the bridesmaids._

_Tara, one of the bridesmaids, looked down at Hana and gave her a smile and a sly "Thumbs Up." Tara, who had come along way since high school, was now the owner of her own Shou-Lin Kung Fu dojo, and taught a vast number of very skilled students. Every now and then, Kim or Ron would drop by and give the kids a lesson in Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Praying Mantis, Ninjitsu, or one of the many other forms that they knew. It was always such a treat to the kids (and adults) to meet Team Possible._

_Next to Tara was Shego. Shego was the head of security for the Space Center where both she and Dr. Drew Lipsky worked. Ever since Shego took over security, the threat of a break in at the Space Center was nil. Drew, the unexpected, but not unwelcome, love of Shego's life, and now standing with the grooms men, worked closely with Dr. James Possible on a new type of rocket that had a very real chance of going faster than light. They were on the cusp of making science fiction science reality._

_And, of course, there was the maid of Honor, who, to no ones surprise, was Monique. She was head of fashion designs for all of Club Banana, and was dang good at her job. Her designs would sometimes beat out Coco Banana's every now and then. She was the only one that held a defeat over Mr. Banana. The ONLY one. And while Coco Banana designed Kim's dress, she had designed the bridesmaid dresses, and dash it all if they weren't as beautiful as the wedding gown redhead now wore. And dash it all again if those three girls couldn't pull it off._

_Kim watched Hana play the part of flower girl very well. She was amazed at the amount of people gathered at the church, and looked down the isle. Standing at the alter was Ron and his groomsmen. There was also a little memorial set up for Rufus. It had a painting of the little guy next to a naco, with a wreath of ivy and a few candles lit around it. It was very touching._

_The young hero latched arms with her father and they started to walk down the isle. Every now and then, she would look out to the sea of people, but her eyes always went back to the alter. Ron looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Black jacket and slacks with a white shirt and a red bow tie and cummerbund. On his head was a white yarmulke. Despite the fact that they were going with a traditional Christian wedding, Ron still wore the skull cap, and would be smashing a glass at the end of the kiss._

_Next to Ron, in the best man's spot, Kim saw the ever faithful Felix Renton, who had just about wrapped up his doctorate in Robotics Engineering at MIST, and was heavily involved with Zita Flores. The two of them had hooked up back in high school, much like Kim and Ron, and seemed to be very much in love._

_Beside Felix was the infamous Dr. Drakken. Who was now Dr. Drew Lipsky, and, as far as Kim knew was working very closely with her dad on some new rocket that, as her dad described it, could go faster than man ever thought possible. Mr. Dr. Possible assured her that the pun was not intended._

_And finally, there was the final groomsman, Wade. The chubby black boy that had contacted Kim about wanting to help her with her website all those years ago was now a full grown man and not so chubby any more. In fact, he was on the verge of becoming, as most people would put it, ripped. He had taken to working out with Kim and Ron, and found himself falling in love with it. But that wasn't the only thing he had fallen in love with. _

_Wade had gone up to Montana to help Kim's uncle, Timothy "Slim" Possible set up a live sat. feed to help keep track of his cattle, among other things. That was, after he told Kim the story, he found and fell deeply in love with one Joss Possible. Her fire-like hair and attitude captured his heart in a lasso and refused to let go. Not that he would allow himself to be turned free anytime soon._

_Once Kim and her father had reached the alter, Mr.Dr.P. turned loose and stepped to the side, where his wife stood. The Drs. Possible linked arms and smiled over at Kim. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They were so proud._

_Steve Barkin, who was a justice of the peace, fully qualified to perform weddings, stepped up to the alter and looked at Kim and Ron, and then out to the crowd. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked in a voice that wasn't anywhere near his normal booming sound._

"_Her mother and I," James said, brushing away a tear._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear in front of Almighty God to witness the joining of one Ronald Dean Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Possible together in the holy bonds of matrimony. I have been personally asked to conduct the ceremony. It is my good fortune and honor to be able to do so._

"_If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Seeing that no one was even about to speak up, least they risk being on the receiving end of a combined assault of twenty-three different styles of martial arts, and then maybe Kim and Ron would join the fray, Barkin continued._

"_Very well then, we shall continue with the vows, Stoppable, I mean, Ronald, please repeat after me. I, your name, do solemnly swear…"_

"_I, your name, do solemnly swear,"_

"_Couldn't say your own name, could you Stoppable, non-conformist punk!"_

"_Ease off, Mr. B, just had to get one last joke in before its time to note the serious face," Ron said with his goofy smile. Everybody in the church chuckled slightly. Ron cleared his throat and then spoke again, "I, Ronald Stoppable, do solemnly swear,"_

"_To take this woman in holy matrimony,"_

"_To take this woman in holy matrimony,"_

"_For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"_

"_For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"_

"_As long as we both shall live,"_

"_As long as we both shall live."_

_Barkin smiled and then turned his gaze towards Kim, "Possible, I mean, Kimberly, please repeat after me. I, your name, do solemnly swear,"_

"_I, Kimberly Possible, do solemnly swear,"_

"_To take this man in holy matrimony,"_

"_To take this man in holy matrimony,"_

"_For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"_

"_For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"_

"_As long as we both shall live."_

"_As long as we both shall live."_

_Another smile played across Barkin's face as he looked over to Felix, "May I have the ring please?" Barkin asked. Without a word, Felix handed him the ring. Steve took it from him and then handed it to Ron. "One more time, Ronald, and don't play around this time. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_Kim, do you take Ronald as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Kim said, a smile on her face a mile wide as Ron slid the ring onto her finger. Tears that she had to blink back started to form in her eyes._

_Barkin then turned to look at Monique. "May I have the ring, please?" he asked once again. Monique's actions mirrored that of Felix, and Barkin repeated his actions. "Kimberly, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_Ron, do you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," Ron said. No longer did his face have a goofy grin, but instead, it was a genuine smile, and to cap it off, he too was blinking back tears of joy._

"_By the power vested in me by the State of Colorado, I pronounce you man and wife!" Barkin said, all the pride he had at that moment was coming through in his voice. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Ron gently lifted Kim's vale and put it over her head. He then wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her in close, laying a kiss on her that melted the fillings in the teeth of the first few rows. And then she kissed back. Everybody in the church would be needing dental work after it was all said and done with._

_While Kim and Ron were kissing, Barkin set a wad of cloth down at Ron's feet. The second the kiss was over, Ron stamped down hard on the glass and let out a joyous shout of "Mozel-Tov!" _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you," Barkin said in his booming voice that could be heard well over the amount of cheering going on, "for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!"_

XXX

Kim smiled at the memories of that day not to long ago. While the tweebs had managed to get the reception hall air born, it was still a great day for all that were there. She looked out to the rock face again, and noticed that it was dark. With a mighty yawn, she stood up and walked over to the log and zapped it with the laser. Hopefully they weren't going to be there to much longer, it was starting to get cramped in the cave, Kim's mind told her as she walked over and cuddled up to Ron.

'Ron, he's being so brave and so worried about me through this whole thing. I really am lucky to have him,' Kim thought as she shut her eyes. The last words out of her mouth before she drifted off to sleep were, "I do."

XXX

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to Kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah blessings of the Sixth Night

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Again, I wish to thank everyone who allowed me to cameo them in this chapter.

Also, The Fannies are comin' round the corner when they come. Be sure to scope those out (This will be my first year to go). Voting for the awards begins in Jan. Vote for me! If I'm nominated for anything, that is. Ah, vote for whoever you want.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here. Have Chapter Seven. One more chapter to go before this one goes into the can. This chapter has a special guest newscaster, who has made an apperance in the KPTV Universe before.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the mouse are tight. Real tight. So tight in fact that KP is OWNED by the mouse. All hail the mouse!

Thanks to the following for their reviews: rebafan4ever, Samurai Crunchbird, kim's 1 fan, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Captain IT, Iffert's Flame, the writing team of JAKT, Sir Sebastian, and CajunBear73.

**

* * *

**

**8 Nights**

Seventh Night

Ron, who was taking a break from his studies of the generals of old, was sitting on a rock trying to get his Ronunicator to work right and enjoy the last few minutes of the day before his sleep chip kicked in. Since Warhok's deathly frightening message, his communications device wasn't working as well as it should. It was almost like Warhok had managed to upload a virus into the PDA like hunk of red plastic and circuits.

Ron was trying to keep things quiet since Kim was resting. The "hunger pains" had gotten even worse, and now she could hardly stand being awake. A call to Wade had sent her sleep chip into overtime, that way she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. He swore that the moment they were free, he was going to take Kim to a doctor's ASAP. He was deathly worried about her.

The young man punched buttons and slapped the side of the Ronunicator, acting very much like Cal from that show on TV Trash Heap, "Temporal Hop". Ron would admit though, it had a catchy theme song. After a few more seconds of slapping and button mashing, he was finally able to get a signal of some kind. Quickly, he pulled out a set of ear buds from his cargo pants pocket and plugged them in. He turned up the volume slightly and listened for what was coming through.

"-arvy, news and comment, brought to you by Bueno Nacho, and now, Paul Harvey."

Ron smiled as the signal became clear. It must have been a radio signal from somewhere in the US. The thing in his hand was powerful enough to capture one. Plus he was getting to listen to the man who had given Rufus a tribute shortly after his death.

"Team Possible still remains missing in the Alps of Germany. The combined efforts of rescue teams and Team Possible's Wade Load have been able to pinpoint the exact location of Team Possible. Rescue teams believe that by, and this is going off German time, night fall of the next night, which for those celebrating Hanukkah, would be the eight night, they should have Team Possible on their way home."

'Wade, you dog, you've done it again,' Ron thought. A smile played across his face as he thought about how they would be on their way home by night fall tomorrow. Of course, they would still have to light the log, which finally looked like was about to give up the ghost, but hey, rescue is rescue.

"Dr. Load assures us that Team Possible is alive and in fair health. He has gone on record saying that Kim Possible, who just a few short months ago became Kim Stoppable, is having stomach issues, but it doesn't seem like its anything that is life threatening.

"In justice news, Global Justice has captured one Professor Dementor. He is currently being held without bail on charges of terrorism, attempted murder, and hate crimes. He is expected to go to trial in May."

'Whatever Dementor gets will be too good for him,' Ron thought as he continued to listen.

"Club Banana, the world famous clothing designer, has announced that they have designed a new type of hospital gown, one that has a back and allows more modesty to today's hospital patient. The gown also has a Velcro strip along one of its sides, which will allow for quick removal of the gown if needed. Monique Simone, the designer of the gown, has credited a wise man from Texas for the inspiration.

"The news from Egypt is that they have officially crowned a king of denial, excuse me, the Nile. Pharaoh Rutin Tutin becomes Egypt's first pharaoh since the days of the ancients. The Pharaoh was helped in getting his crown by Team Possible."

'Hey, that's good, I'm glad he got what he was born for,' Ron thought.

"Page Two. Bueno Nacho has long since provided a great menu for a great price, and now, they have brought to you a new item, following in the tradition of the naco and chimmirito, comes the Tarrito. Described as a cross between a taco and a burrito, the Tarrito first be available at the Go City, Oklahoma, Bueno Nacho. It is the biggest Bueno Nacho in the world, and it will be there for the second biggest Bueno Nacho item when its time has come. Remember, at Bueno Nacho, you always have Muy Bueno day."

"Preach it Brotha Paul! Tell it like it is!" Ron whispered to himself, and was now looking forward to enjoying the new Tarrito.

"Scientists at the Middleton Space Center have announced that they are in the final stages of their "Faster than Light" rocket engines. The fuel for these engines is a rather delicate mix of matter, and a new invention, anti-matter. The famous Iraqi War pilot, Zepherm Cochcrin, has been chosen as the test pilot. While they say that it will be years before they are actually able to take the bird into space, they will be looking forward to it. The Space Center also wishes to send their thoughts and prayers to Dr. Drew Lipsky and his fiancée, a Miss Sarah Van Gogh, who were savagely attacked in their home and now face a long and difficult recovery."

"Warhok…" Ron hissed at the Ronunicator. When Ron got his hands on him, he would pay for every single bruise and scratch that he had placed on Drakken and Shego.

"The President has announced that this upcoming August 18th, and every one after that, would officially be known as Team Possible day. The President has been quoted as saying that for all that Team Possible has done for the United States and the world, it is the least they could do to thank them. It is to be a federal holiday, which means banks, post offices, and the like will be closed on that day.

"Now, for what its worth, a man from Quahog, Rhode Island is now the official worlds record holder for the most milk drank. Peter Griffin drank one hundred and forty-nine gallons of milk. That is roughly five hundred and ninety-six pounds of milk. This impossible feat was done on a dare, and Mr. Griffin couldn't be prouder.

"Finally, remember Americans, Sunday is HIS birthday, not yours. Paul Harvey…good day."

"Paul Harvey, news and comment, has been brought to you by Bueno Nacho. This is the ABC radio network."

Ron powered down his Ronunicator as he tried to contemplate how Peter could have drank so much milk. Yeah, the man was big, but to drink twice his body weight in milk? It was amazing. Ron then noticed that the sun had finally gone down. Pulling out his own laser beam, which looked like a tube of lip balm, he fired it at the log. It was engulfed in flames quickly enough.

Ron laid down next to Kim and gently put his arm around her waist. He wanted to be careful with her stomach, not only because of the pain she was in, but because of the baby. Fighting off the seven day funk that had accumulated on both Kim and himself, he kissed the back of her neck gently.

"I love you," Ron whispered gently in his wife's ear before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XXX

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights._

_Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the Universe, Who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors, in those days, at this moment._

- Hanukkah Blessings of the seventh night.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats right, by noone's demand, I brought back Paul Harvey, filling you guys in on the latest news and events. And why could Kim be in so much pain? Whats up with that? And whats the deal with airline food? And did you know that the Fannies are looming around the corner, and that voting for them starts in Jan? And that you can visit the "Kim Possible Discussion" forum for more information?

Paul Harvey's News and Comment belongs to either Paul Harvey or the ABC Radio network. One of the two.

Another thanks goes to Pharaoh Rutin Tutin for allowing me to give him another cameo in this chapter. Congrats buddy, there is now at least one universe out there where you are offically the King of Denial...I mean, The Nile.

And I hope cpneb enjoys the shoutout I gave his story, "ilyiw: A MoRonic Christmas". It is a great read, and you need to finish reading this, review it, then swing over to his profile and read and review that story.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well, here it is. The final chapter. Thanks to all my readers out there who have taken the time to read my little romp through Hanukkah. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: KP is owned by Disney. Consarnit.

Thanks to the following for their reviews of Chapter 7: Iffert's Flame, Samurai Crunchbird, fatherfigure1, kim's 1 fan, Captain IT, rebafan4ever, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, CajunBear73, and majinbuttercup. Oh, and LAOTZFAN gets a shoutout here to, even though the reviews have been a chapter late. Gotta include everybody, ya know.

* * *

**8 Nights**

Eighth Night

Ron looked around the cave. Everything was in order, just as they had left it. A call from Wade said that they should expect to be rescued sometime after ten that night, local time. Even though the rescue teams knew where they were, they still had to gather up men and equipment needed, plus they had to safely dig through the rocks that had left them trapped for the past eight nights.

Ron let out a sigh. He had spent the whole of Hanukkah trapped in a cave. At least he was with his wife, even if she was in such excruciating pain that she couldn't stand to be awake, thus the sleep chip in her clothes was working in overtime, making sure that she couldn't be woken up, even if someone banged a gong over and over right by her ear. They would soon be airlifted to a hospital in Berlin, where they would get a look over with a fine tooth comb. That and it was a place where they could get cleaned up.

The tow-headed young man sat down next to a rock and pulled out his Ronunicator, looking at the local time. It was just after seven. The sun had finished its trip across the sky for the day. Pulling out his lip balm laser, Ron pointed it at the log and fired. The word "log" was a gross miscalculation. It had been a miracle hunk of wood. It had provided them eight nights of warmth, when any other piece of wood that size would have just burned for one night.

For the first time, Ron could look at and feel the warmth of the fire. His sleeping chip would not be activated. He had to be awake so that the someone could assure the rescue workers that they weren't dead. So, to kill the next three hours, he pulled out his history book and started to study again. Ron Stoppable was indeed becoming Ron Stepupable.

The pages of Ron's book had become dog eared and well worn from his studies over the past three nights. Warhok's threat was not going to be taken lightly. If that loony alien wanted a fight, then Team Possible, no, the world would give him a fight that he would remember.

In the book, Ron looked over the strategies used by the great generals from all of history. From Napoleon, he was learning the importance of might. The French emperor unleashed the full power of the French army across Europe and won a good size of the continent for his efforts. From Hannibal, he learned that even if you are out numbered, it is still possible to win battles and leave the enemy licking its wounds.

General Patton was teaching Ron how effective it was to keep moving. Of course, he already knew that lesson from the Charity Game-A-Thon, but the fields of Everlot and the fields of the real world were vastly different. They were lessons that Ron could learn from again. General Schwarzkopf was showing Ron how important technology can be in winning a war. The technology used during the first Iraqi war lead to a complete decimation of the army of Iraq.

And, of course, Ron, being a geek at heart, also took some teachings from the great Captain Picard. During his study breaks, he went over episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation in his head. And even though it was a show of fantasy, the lessons were still real. From Captain Picard, Ron learned to always be open to suggestions from anyone. One of those suggestions could mean the difference between life and death.

XXX

As the old saying goes, "Time flies when you're having fun" or, in Ron's case, trying to find a way to beat an insane green mammoth from a different planet. When Ron looked at his Ronunicator, the time read nine fifty-seven pm. Ron closed his book and put it in his backpack. Soon he would be free and going home. Okay, so, soon he would be free and going to a hospital, where he could get a look over and a shower, THEN he would be going home. That was the correct order. 'Either way,' Ron thought, 'Kim and I will be out of here…'

Ron watched the fire of the log. For eight nights it had burned, providing Kim and himself warmth. He smiled to himself as he, for the first time, realized what had happened. The miracle of Hanukkah had repeated itself, just for him and his wife. Awfully nice of it to do so. But the log finally gave up the ghost. With one last wiff of smoke, the fire extinguished itself, leaving nothing but the blackened remains of a piece of tree that found itself knocked into a cave during a rock slide.

However, the moment the fire had gone out, a pile of rocks fell downwards and a head made itself known. The head had a baseball cap on it with some German lettering and a red cross on it, and was attached to the neck of a man, who used it to look back and forth the cave and then right at Ron. "Ello, I am Johan. You must be se vons ve vere looking for. Give us a few minutes more, and ve vill have you out of sere," The head spoke with a very heavy German accent.

Johan pulled back and swung a pick axe a couple of times. The rocks slide deftly out of place and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Giving a smile, the German rescue worker walked over to Ron and gathered up his and Kim's backpacks. Ron took him into his arms, holding her in the classic cradle position. Johan led him to the rescue camp. Piles of rocks and debris lay scattered everywhere, as well as the rest of the rescue team. A loud cheer of joy came from the team when they first laid eyes on Team Possible. Then, as fast as they could, medical workers rushed over to Kim and Ron.

"Come, lets get you to se hospital, you look a mess," one of the medics said. Ron gave a nod. The male half of Team Possible helped the medics secure Kim to a gurney and then into an off-road ambulance before climbing in himself. Johan climbed in after Ron. Once the doors were shut, they were off.

It turns out, as Johan told Ron on the way to the hospital, Wade actually knew the general location on where Team Possible was, and that the rescue workers had dug through just about every other cave they could find on the mountain. When the request to increase the length of Kim's sleep chip came, Wade had to send out a more powerful signal, which allowed them to narrow in on where they might actually could have been.

XXX

"Okay, Mr. Stoppable, you seem to be in fine health, just take it easy on the Bueno Nacho until you can stretch your stomach back out again. Eight days without eating has shrunk it down to about half its original size," The doctor told him.

"Thanks, doc, now can I get a shower?" Ron asked.

"By all means, it is just through that door," the doctor said, pointing to a door in the left hand side of the room that was open just slightly.

Ron gave a nod and walked to where the doctor was pointing. He opened the door the rest of the way, and quickly shut it behind him. Soon the sounds of running water could be heard. About half a minute after that, the sounds of "The Naked Mole Rap" followed.

The doctor gave a laugh and turned to leave the room to give Ron some privacy. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, a nurse, with a sad look on her face, came up to him. She didn't say a word and instead, handed him a chart. Kim's chart. The doctor looked it over and shook his head.

"Poor girl…" he said and handed the chart back to the nurse. The two left the room together so Ron could take his shower in peace.

"What is that, that freaky thing? Yes that's right it's a naked mole rat! C'mon ya'll, let those girlies sing! Listen to the naked mole rap! I heard Smarty Mart was havin' a sale…"

XXX

Ron walked quietly into Kim's room. She was laid out in a hospital bed wearing a full body gown. Kim's exam had taken a lot longer than Ron's. She had just finished getting cleaned up and looked over when Ron came in. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be asleep. Ron was also wearing a full body hospital gown. The hospital said that they would clean their clothes so that they would have something to wear on their trip back to the states.

Ron pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He gently took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. He smiled at her. Once again, they had survived another sitch that lesser people would have folded under. Ron knew that they were remarkable people. Heck, everybody knew that. But it still amazed the young man that he had been doing this for the other side of five years and they were still able to get away from the jaws of death and defeat.

Ron sat there for a good thirty minutes, just holding Kim's hand and watching her sleep. It wasn't the first time he had watched her sleep. There were times when he'd get in late from work, and Kim would already be in bed. He would stand in the door frame and just watch her, thinking about how lucky of a man he truly was.

Kim's eyes opened up slightly, and she looked over at her husband, who was wearing his trademark goofy grin. It was a sign that everything was going to be alright. Of course, the world isn't perfect, and sometimes good people don't get to be happy.

"Hey there KP. Did they find out what the stomach pains were about?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…they, uh, they had found out….that…." And with that, Kim broke into sobs. Tears ran from her eyes like it was going out of style.

Ron leaned over and took Kim into his arms the best he could. He let her cry into her shoulder. He himself was also crying. No words needed to be exchanged than they already were. No sounds were in the room except for Kim's sobs and Ron fighting back a few himself. Kim's hospital room was as quiet as a tomb.

Through the twists and turns of fate, two people who had fought so hard with everything they had to keep the entire world and its people safe were dealt a life crushing blow. Sometimes, good things happen to bad people. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. And then, in the balance of karma, nature, and the world itself, horrible things happen to great people. And while it is unfair, that's just the way things work out. Be it for the best, or that everything happens for a reason, or that sometimes nature just takes a freak turn.

No words past between the two heroes. No words needed to be said. Their tears of pain, of hurt, of betrayal, and of sadness said them all. There would be no happy news for Kim and Ron to give this Sunday, Christmas. Instead, there would be only four words. Four words that nobody who knew these two ever wanted to hear. Four words that should not happen to people like Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Four words, and four words alone will break hearts and cause tears to fall like rain.

Those four words?

Kim lost the baby.

XXX

_Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik neir (shel) chanukah_

_Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, she-asah nisim la-avoteinu, bayamim haheim, (u)baz'man hazeh._

- Hanukkah Blessings of the eighth night (In Hebrew)

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure this will not be popular with the readers. I'm not sure what to say to keep the flames at bay. I guess there is nothing to say. Sorry guys, but sometimes horrible things happen to great people. Thats just the way the world works. 


End file.
